How Lily Found Out
by lelagrrl
Summary: Lily's just a normal girl hanging out with friends in the summer after fifth grade....or is she? a story on how lily found out that she was a witch. its cute, i think you'll like it. read and REVEIW!
1. another one of petunias practical jokes?

Chapter one –petunia's practical joke

It was Monday morning; a week after school had ended. Lily Evans had gotten together with her friends almost every single day. She was actually one of the most popular girls in the fifth grade grade. She was sipping her orange juice at the kitchen table while her mother was making her eggs.

"Darling, will you go check if the post is here yet?"

"Sure thing mum."

Lily went to the mail slot and picked up the small pile of mail that the postman had dropped off.

She looked through them on her way back to the kitchen. There was a letter for her from Adrianna, the girl she had met at the ski resort in Vermont during winter break last year. They had kept in touch as pen pals. She also received a letter from her friend David who was away at sleep away camp (this letter especially pleased her because she had a secret crush on him), and a there was one other letter addressed to her. On the front of the envelope in green ink was written:

Lily Agatha Evens

In the kitchen having breakfast

14 darner parkway

There was no stamp on the envelope. Lily thought this a bit strange but did not think about it much as she turned in to the kitchen and handed her mother the rest of the mail.

"Did you get any mail Lily?"

"yes I got three letters."

"Oh, from who?" asked Mrs. Evans, wile she absentmindedly flipped through the mail.

" From Adrianna, David, and ……" she just realized that there was no return address on the envelope as well as no stamp.

"I didn't catch that dear, who?"

"I don't know mum, there's no return address."

She handed the letter to her mother who examined it carefully.

"How would someone know that you were in the kitchen….well, I guess it could just be an educated guess…. But still, that's really quite strange…….." she muttered to herself

"Can I please have my letter back now Mum?" Lily was pretty curious by now.

"I'm not so sure that that's a very good idea. I read in the newspaper that a week ago, someone sent the minister a letter that had poison inside and he died instantly."

"Oh mum, you're so paranoid" Lily grabbed the letter from her mother's hand and tore it open.

The letter was written in the same green ink as the address was written in.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock , Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed list of necessary books and requirements.

Term begins on Sept 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Minerva Mcgonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily read the letter once, then again. She burst out laughing she handed the letter to her mother who also burst out laughing. They were still laughing when a slightly groggy looking girl walked in the kitchen in her pajamas and looking half asleep.

"what's so funny!" she demanded

"oh Petunia…… that was a good one hahahahahahaha, you almost got me there fore one sec …. Hahahahahaha.. Mum thought it was poisoned…. Hahahahha…."

"Poison! What's going on what happened? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? WILL SOMONE PLEASE TELLY ME ALREADY!

"I like the name 'Hogwarts', pretty creative how'd you think of it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right sure you don't , school of witchcraft and wizardry, but you did sort of give it away by not putting a stamp on it and addressing it to me in the kitchen…ha-ha"

Petunia looked extremely annoyed. "I really don't know what you're talking about!"

Lily could tell that Petunia was not going to admit to writing the letter so she just changed the subject. "Petunia, wanna join me and a couple of friends at the beach today?"

"I don't want to hang around _your_ friends. Some of their prepiness might rub off on me! Eww!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, at least I tried."

Lily Evans and her sister Petunia were just about as opposite as two sisters could be. Lily was sweet, friendly, pretty and the best in her grade while Petunia was rude, overly self conscious; nasty, average graded, and oddly resembled a horse. She was constantly trying to mess things up in Lily's life. The two girls often had fights which usually ended by Lily apologizing even though she was usually the correct one in the fight.


	2. more letters and strange men

_Dear Diary,_

_Petunia has really gone all the way with her latest joke. I guess she just has nothing better to do with her time. Today, while I was reading a book on the couch in the den, a letter just like the one that I got yesterday and this morning (the one about "Hogwarts") fell through the window and onto my lap. The only difference between the 3 letters is that this time by the address it said 'brown leather couch, den' instead of 'In the kitchen having breakfast' She still claims that she has no idea what I'm talking about and I must give her some credit, she's a really good actress but I mean come on, who else would go so far to annoy me? Only one person comes to mind-Petunia._

On Wednesday morning, Lily Evans woke up only to find out that her bed was covered in letters as well as her floor. She was starting to get a bit annoyed. They were all the same "letters from Hogwarts". Some of them were address to "Lily Evans, snoring quite loudly", or "Lily Evans, after rolling over". And similar letters. She decided not to tell her mother about Petunia's "joke" yet. She gathered all the letters and put them in a bag and went downstairs to breakfast. This morning, her father was sitting at the kitchen table. Lily was surprised to see him because he usually left to work early.

Morning Dad! What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I overslept Lilykins, but what is this I heard about the funny letters that you have been getting? You got another one this morning." He said and then handed her a letter identical to the other letters that she had been receiving.

"Oh I suppose that Petunia is just playing a joke on me. She'll probably get bored soon anyway."

"I'll have a talk with her. She really shouldn't be bothering you so much."

Shortly after her father left for work, Lily went upstairs to get dressed. There was a slight flaw in her plan. The entire hallway was packed with letters addressed to Lily.

"She's gone too far this time" thought a very irritated Lily.

"MUM! Look what Petunia' s done to the hallway!"

Mrs. Evans came running "OH MY GOD! PETUNIA!COME HERE ­RIGHT NOW!"

"What do you want Mu- Oh my god!" Petunia stropped in her tracks. "What happened to the hallway? I can't even get out of my room! My door won't open!"

As the 3 Evans females were trying to fix they're problem, the doorbell rang.

"Will you get that please Lily?"

"OK"

Lily opened the door and came face to face with the most peculiar looking man she'd ever seen. He was dressed in a neon green suite with an orange tie. To add to the strangeness of his attire was his long silvery-white beard and matching silvery-white hair down to his waist. He also was wearing half moon shaped glasses and there was a definite twinkle in his eyes. Lily did not know what to say. She was dumbfounded. Then her politeness kicked in

"C-C-Can I help you sir?"

"I think you can. I'm looking for a miss Lily Evans."

"That would be me."

"Then this is for you." He handed her and envelope.

The letter was addressed in green ink.

Lily Evans

In the doorway talking to Prof. Dumbledore

14 darner parkway

Lily fainted.


End file.
